ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea M.
New Rochelle, New York |resides = New York, New York |billed_from = New Rochelle, New York New York City |trainer = Dean Malenko |current_efeds = International Wrestling Organization |debut = October 23, 2005 }} Chelsea-Ann Madigan (born on July 7, 1985 in New Rochelle, New York) is an American professional wrestler best known as simply Chelsea M and is currently performing for the International Wrestling Organization, or IWO. Overall, Madigan has won ten championships in her career, being declared one of the most decorated women's wrestlers on the independent circuit. Early Life Madigan was born to Warren, a real-estate broker, and Gillian Madigan, an elementary school-level tutor. By age five she was already injected with passion for professional wrestling upon watching the World Wrestling Federation but always commented that she felt outcasted by the time she started school since no other girl watched it. She spent most of her adolescent life bonding with boys, never feeling wanted around girls. By the time she enrolled in Salesian High School, however, she changed her image (which included her brown hair bleached blonde and makeup) to attract friendships from both sexes. She spent all four years excelling in soccer - but her primary sport was always wrestling, attending every match her friends had. She notes that she "never would've met her boyfriend had it not been for her intense affair with wrestling." A turning point came in her life when, during her senior year, she decided not to attend college but rather pursue her dream of becoming a pro wrestler. Her mother, having been a hard-pressed woman concerned with her daughter's future in education, heavily disagreed and, according to Madigan, kicked her out of the house. Fortunately, Chelsea had been taken in by a close friend and, while attending school, got a part-time but well-paying job in order to save up for her plans. Upon graduating, her father used the college funds saved over the years to help her fly to Bristol, Pennsylvania, buy an apartment, and enroll in Ring of Honor's wrestling school; the rest of the expenses were paid for by Chelsea's working money and her second part-time job in Pennsylvania. Independent Circuit Madigan made her professional wrestling debut at age 20 on October 23, 2005, managing a tag team very briefly in Steel Domain Wrestling before turning to singles competition. Her first championship came four months upon debuting as an in-ring performer, defeating several women in an elimination-style match. She was the longest reigning champion, holding the title for a total of ten months before dropping it to Lisa Payne. The two engaged in a very back-and-forth feud for the rest of Chelsea's tenure, Chelsea winning the championship another two times from Payne before finally dropping to Jazmine in a 'Loser Leaves SDW' match. Chelsea had been (kayfabe) fired from the company but appeared sporatically seeking revenge. The plot was soon thrown away, however, and Chelsea moved on briefly to Jersey All-Pro Wrestling where she won the Women's Championship and held it for a total six and a half months. She parted ways with JAPW as well and found more success over the years in Coastal Championship Wrestling, winning their Women's Championship once before leaving and finally finding her niche in the form of Impact Zone Wrestling . Impact Zone Wrestling Chelsea made her debut in the spring of 2008, defeating the likes of Lauren Mayhem and Beccy Ray in a triple threat encounter to win the Women's Championship. This marked her first official heel turn, and also where she underwent a dramatic change of appearance and referred to herself as "Chelsea M with a period" (now her tagline). She was a lone wrestler, competing in squash matches and declaring herself a "classic curse" in IZW. Continental Wrestling Enterprise Madigan signed with CWE in early 2007, along with longtime friend and fellow wrestler Tori Sheffield. They debuted as a babyface tag team the same year, taking on the then-heel team of Claudia Reyes and Abernathy in an unsuccessful effort. The two became known for their sexually-driven entrances and punk rock style, which they frequently talked about and were criticized for. In only late 2007, upon becoming CWE Women's Champion, Chelsea became more arrogant and found a similar partner in then-CWE Intercontinental Champion Marcus Klein. At first, Sheffield went along with the "bad girl" attitude, but once the two started cheating and beating other wrestlers backstage for no reason, she started to question Chelsea's logic. The champion then ditched Tori in favor of Klein, and even found a replacement in newcomer Christiane Marie - all three later known as The Triad. Feud with Lindsay Michaels Mid-2008, a fully-heel Chelsea M. was entered into a program with Lindsay Michaels which culminated at the Spiteful Tactics pay-per-view in San Antonio, TX - Michaels' hometown. The idea of the storyline was to get Lindsay over as a vigilante type of character, but backstage rumors circulated that Chelsea didn't agree with the entire angle and she refused to work with Michaels with the storyline. Instead, she wanted to become the vigilante, or anti-hero, while Lindsay would make a full heel turn in her hometown as the champion. Many interpreted Madigan's disagreement as a means to keep her championship, but Madigan herself stated she wanted something "less predictable" for their feud. They ended up sticking to the original angle, and Chelsea lost the title. Chelsea M. vs. Men 2009 saw a different character that was entirely stylized by Chelsea herself, seeing her become a powerful babyface and ending the Triad's reign of terror throughout CWE. She regained the championship in January (due to Lindsay Michaels' injury), but was constantly heckled for not being able to defeat her opponents cleanly. Madigan then demanded out of General Manager Sheryl Peralta to face a male opponent to prove her doubters wrong, and her first opponent was going to be her main critic: Marcus Klein. In a shocking winning effort, Chelsea defeated a misogynistic Klein cleanly and began a campaign to wrestle men. She defeated four other men the weeks following until she crossed paths with CWE Intercontinental Champion - and Klein's archnemesis - Lyle Malcolm, who showed sportsmanship and friendliness towards Chelsea prior to their match. Klein, however, insisted that Madigan couldn't face him on her own and offered to take the match on her behalf - but she refused. On the other end, Christiane Marie was also becoming skeptical of Chelsea's ongoing battle against men and wanted it to end with Malcolm. During the match, Marie inadvertently distracted the referee while Marcus attempted to attack Madigan - but to no avail as she countered his attack. Unfortunately she was kicked in the head by Malcolm for the pinfall, and thus ended her male-defeating streak. Klein faced Madigan the following week and defeated her - thanks to the assistance of Christiane trying to attack Chelsea thus distracting her. Christiane and Chelsea entered into a quick program where Marie was jealous of Chelsea being champion but ending up wrestling men while not defending her title, to which she received her first championship match. She was unsuccessful, and was injured in the process, ending the storyline quickly. Chelsea was placed back into the women's division as a neutral character, turning slightly heel when she was challenged and defeated by Ariana Ramirez. For the rest of 2009 and into 2010, Chelsea was a singles wrestler, winning her third championship and dropping it again to a returned Lindsay Michaels and unsuccessfully attempting to regain it. She found herself back in the tag team division, however, when she became a target for the Real Housewives of CWE, Samantha Kensington and Jocelyn Scofield. They claimed she was a washed-up loser just hanging by a thread in the CWE at this point and were looking forward to retiring her once and for all - leaving Chelsea without a partnership. Unbeknownst to Kensington and Scofield though, Madigan reunited just in time with partner Tori Sheffield to take the tag team on. Feud with the Real Housewives and the Pop Culture Icons The central feud for mid-2010, in addition to Eric Pierce's The Coalition, was a dispute over CWE's annual lingerie magazine cover, and just who was the most dominant tag team in the company. Samantha and Jocelyn insisted they were the most beautiful, put-together tag team (having been a team since 2007); Tori and Chelsea claimed that because they were the best of friends, they had the ultimate power to dominate any tag team the division had to offer; and Kendra and Lindsay simply stated that because they have a common goal, they were hands down the best. The winner of a Triangle Tag Team Match between the three teams determined who was on the cover of the lingerie magazine, which ended up being Madigan and Sheffield. Trying to lay claim afterward that they were the best wrestling tag team in the company, T & C entered a feud with Phillips and Michaels, including the company's first-ever female tag team ladder match for the contractual rights to name themselves the best tag team, which Sheffield and Madigan ultimately won. During this match, Madigan injured her ribs taking a bump to the outside of the ring, and was sidelined for three months - leaving Sheffield to grow as a popular singles wrestler in her partner's absence. Chelsea made her return to wrestling in May 2011. International Wrestling Organization Both Madigan and Sheffield have signed with new organization IWO in July 2011. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'The Chelsea' (Lionsault) **'The Benoit' (Arm Trap Crossface) (adopted from Chris Benoit) *'Common and Signature Moves' **Spin-out Sit-out Powerbomb **Superkick **''Pink Fusion'' (a can of hairspray used to blind or knock out an opponent) **Running Shoulderblock **Dragon Sleeper **Side Russian Legsweep **Abdominal Stretch **Standing Leg Drop **Koji Clutch **German Suplex **Buffalo Sleeper Hold **Powerslam **Ankle Lock **Sitout Rear Mat Slam **Forearm Smashes **Flapjack **Tilt-a-Whirl Slam **Steamroller **Running Bulldog **Spear, followed by mounted punches **Leg Hook Reverse STO **Northern Lights Suplex **''Curb Stomp'' **Front Dropkick (from top rope) **Neckbreaker Slam **Double Axe Handles **Snap Suplex **Shining Wizard *'Nicknames' **"The Blonde Chelsea" **"The Holy Experience" **"The Deviant Devil" **"Seven" *'Entrance Themes' **"Chelsea" by STEFY (used with Danvers) **"Parabola" by Tool (used with the Triad) **"Don't Hate Me" by Wicked Wisdom **"Drag You Down" by Finger Eleven (current; used with Sheffield) *'Tag Team Partners' **Chelsea Danvers **Tori Sheffield **Christiane Marie **Marcus Klein **Lyle Malcolm **Princess Kaylen Championships and Accomplishments *'Impact Zone Wrestling' **IZW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Jersey All-Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Women's Championship (3 times) **Voted 'Rookie of the Year' for 2005 *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' **CCW Women's Championship (1 time) **Voted Best Female Wrestler of 2006 **Won 'Miss East Coast' tournament in 2006 *'Continental Wrestling Enterprise' **CWE Women's Championship (3 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **#25 on the PWI Female 50 rank in 2007 Personal Life Madigan is currently engaged to fellow wrestler and tag team partner Marcus Klein. She has been best friends with fellow tag team partner Tori Sheffield for nearly 9 years. Category:Characters from New York Category:1985 births Category:Female professional wrestlers